The present invention relates generally to computer platforms and in particular, to approaches for mitigating against radio frequency (RF) interference for enhancing wireless communications.
In many platforms with wireless communication capabilities (e.g., WAN and WiFi/WiMax), there may be throughput performance degradation, a result of RFI (radio frequency interference). RFI may come from many sources including computing platform RFI sources such as system clocks and data strobes. Unfortunately, mitigating RFI, e.g., due to RFI sources over multiple RF bands can be complex. For example, conventional approaches such as open-loop adaptive clocking algorithms are typically static approaches that drive the decision making only based on the input information and predetermined analysis which, may or may not be advantageous at all times. The precursors also have difficulty dealing with multiple radio bands operating simultaneously over a limited solution space due to sub-harmonics and hence may end up being not reliable over all operating environments and can result in systems crashing or becoming unstable. Accordingly, improved solutions may be desired.